


High School Farewell Video but not really

by wonwooscarrot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Wonwoo and Mingyu are tricked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwooscarrot/pseuds/wonwooscarrot
Summary: 3, 2, 1…RollingQ: If there’s one thing you regret doing or not doing in your last year in high school, what is it?Mingyu: Something I regret huh? I guess it would be not asking the person I like to prom.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Q: If there’s one thing you regret doing or not doing in your last year in high school, what is it?Wonwoo: I think I regret not confessing to the person I like. I also regret not going to prom.In which the class officers makes a farewell video to commemorate their graduation as seniors, but only interviews Mingyu and Wonwoo.





	High School Farewell Video but not really

**Author's Note:**

> italicized and underlined words are the dialogues that is heard from the video, in case some of you get confused.

“Tell me again what this video is for?” Mingyu ask as he is being pushed down to a seat with a camera facing him. 

  
“Farewell video for the graduation.” Jeonghan, the class vice president, answers him while fixing the angle of the camera. “Why do you have to be so damn tall even when sitting. Don’t be such a baby. You just have to answer some questions. Besides, everyone in our class is doing so endure it for a few minutes. 

 

“Fine, but make it quick cause I have to go help my mom clean the garage.” Mingyu says as he looks at his watch. 

  
“Okay Kim Mingyu, the resident mama boy’s of Pledis High.” Seungcheol, the class president teases.

 

_In another room…_

 

“How long is this going to take? I want to go home already.” 

 

“Relax Wonwoo, you just have to be filmed while answering some questions about school. It’s for the farewell video for our class and everyone has to do it. You just have to tough it out for a few minutes.” Soonyoung, the class treasurer, tries to comfort Wonwoo. 

 

“Wonwoo do you mind moving to the left a bit.” Jihoon, the class secretary, motions to where Wonwoo should move. “Perfect, okay try to be comfortable and answer the questions honestly. 

 

“Fine, let’s get this over with.” Wonwoo asnwers. 

 

After the two separately finished their video filming, sure enough and without Wonwoo and Mingyu’s knowledge, the student council doesn’t invite anymore students to film their part. 

 

The actual graduation for the seniors already happened yesterday. Seuncheol’s group of friends, all 13 of them, are now in his backyard, ready to have their own farewell party. The place had a pop corn machine, a cotton candy machine, plenty of dispensers filled with different sodas. They also have a hidden cooler full of liquor underneath the picnic table with all the chips and finger foods given to the group. 

 

“Mingyu my man! Glad you could make it!” Seuncheol runs to Mingyu to hug him. 

 

“Me too, Seuncheol. How could I miss our last party together as a class?” 

 

“About that, not everyone will be here. Only the 13 in our group.” 

 

“I guess that’s fine. I’m not close with everyone in class anyway. Ugh so glad I don’t have to sit beside Kangjoon anymore. The guy was a jerk.” 

 

“Yeah I know.” 

 

“So who’s here already?” 

 

“Me, Jeonghan is setting up something there for later. Chan and Hansol are inside playing with my video games. Jihoon is sitting at the table there making a playlist for tonight. That’s about it. We’re still waiting for 7 more guys.” 

 

“Sweet.” Mingyu looks at his watch and sees that it’s already 6:30. Seungcheol said the party will start by 7, people would be sowing up more and more. 

 

“Wait Seungcheol, if not all of us are here as a class, are we still gonna watch their parts in the farewell video?” 

 

Seungcheol blinks at Mingyu’s question. “Yeah…sure.” The president walks over to Jeonghan and whispers something to his ears. Mingyu eyes the two but doesn’t have any suspicion about the situation and grabs a cub and fills himself with some soda. 

 

 

“Wonwoo, are you ready yet?” Soonyoung shouts at Wonwoo from outside his bedroom. 

 

“Wait a minute Soonyoung. I’m putting my pants on already.” Wonwoo just got out of the shower and is drying his hair with a towel. 

 

“Don’t lie to me Jeon Wonwoo. I heard your bathroom door close. Hurry it up already.” 

 

“Don’t rush me when you’re forcing me to go to this party.” 

 

“Who doesn’t go to their class farewell party?” 

 

“I don’t.” 

 

“Wonwoo, I’m pretty sure you still want to see you friends, our friends.” 

 

Wonwoo opens the door only half dressed. “Fine you don’t have to explain anymore, I’m already going. Help me pick a shirt.” 

 

Soonyoung giggles and goes over to Wonwoo’s closet. Wonwoo follows him and check the time. 6:38 P.M. 

 

_The party will start at 7.  
_

 

_Will Mingyu be there?_

 

 

“The life of the party has arrived.” Soonyoung raised his hand and continued it with a bow. 

 

“I arrived 5 minutes ago, thank you very much.” Seungkwan smirks as he counters Soonyoung. 

 

Soonyoung scoffs at Seungkwan and looks over the crowd. He is met with Seungcheol who is moving towards them. “Soonyoung, Wonwoo! Glad you both could make it. Now that completes our party. 

 

Wonwoo eyes the people at Seungcheol’s backyard. He could definitely only count 10 other people, with him, Soonyoung and Seungcheol not included. “I thought this was suppose to be a class farewell party?” Wonwoo asks Seungcheol. 

 

“About that, we weren’t really close with all of our classmates, so we figured it would be better if we just spend the time here with our group.” 

 

Wonwoo nods at Seungcheol. What Seungcheol said was more true to Wonwoo than to anyone in their group. He definitely didn’t like or felt close to anyone other than his 12 friends in their class. Heck, it was even a miracle they all ended up in one class. 

 

“I guess that wastes the time you spent recording all their answers to your questions huh?” Wonwoo asks Soonyoung. 

 

Soonyoung gives off a laugh before answering Wonwoo. “Sure, it was such a waste.” 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t question it but he Soonyoung sounded sad but he definitely had a smile on his face. 

 

The party started right after Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s arrival. If there was anything that Seungcheol can do better than anyone in class, it was throwing parties. Sure, all of them are underaged, but Seungcheol has been to a lot of parties of past seniors that he already knows how to throw a great on on his own. 

 

They all started with a game of beer pong, using juice with a bit of vodka mixed in. Unfortunately for Chan, the youngest of the group, may have had a bit too much to drink because of his lousy tosses. 

 

Surprisingly, they also have a karaoke in this party. Who else other than Seungkwan and Seokmin would be hogging the mics. It wasn’t bad though since the two really have good voices. Sometimes Hansol would replace Seokmin and have a duet with Seungkwan. The two are really close friends, considering they grew up together. 

 

Seungcheol also decided that every one should get some liquor into their system so they play the ten fingers game. It’s basically a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’, if you’ve done what someone says, take shot of a mix of juice and vodka. They basically targeted Soonyoung and Seungkwan, leading to the both of them shouting at each other about something Wonwoo is too fuzzy to remember. 

 

The night continued on like that. Their group having fun. A lot of photos taken that they’ll regret. Seungcheol and Jeonghan eating their faces beside the popcorn machine. It was truly one great night, as Wonwoo would say. A night with his friends, right before they separate into different colleges. 

 

“Okay losers, I need you all to gather in the middle, we’re gonna watch a video now.” Jihoon instructs the group. 

 

“What video?” Chan asks. 

 

“You know, the farewell video we all shot.” Wonwoo comments. 

 

“What farewell video?” 

 

“Just sit down Chan.” Soonyoung grabs the youngest’s shoulder and pulls him down.

 

 

Wonwoo sits down and remembers the time he filmed his part. He scoots over to Soonyoung and leans to the latter’s ear. “Soonyoung, you deleted the part where I talked about the thing right?” 

 

Soonyoung doesn’t spare Wonwoo a glance. “Yeah dude. The video ended up great You don’t need to worry.” 

 

Wonwoo trusts his best friend enough and returns back to his comfortable sitting position. He looks around and see Mingyu whispering something to Jeonghan. _What could they be talking about?_

 

“Okay people shut up. Video is starting.” Jihoon shouts before an old countdown appears on the wall of Seuncheol’s house. It appears Seungcheol also has a projector, pretty expected for the son of a CEO of one the largest companies in town. 

 

The countdown stops and text start to appear in the projection. 

 

 _Please don’t hate us, this is for you own good. The two of you._ Wonwoo reads it in his mind. _What’s going on? I thought this was the farewell video of the class?_ Wonwoo is without a doubt anxious. He definitely said something in that interview that he doesn’t want people to know or worse, hear it.

 

“I thought this was a farewell video?” Chan asks

 

“Chan shut up for a second!” Jihoon shouts from his place. 

 

The screen changes and more texts start to appear. 

 

_Q1: What is your favorite moment during your whole year with class 17?_

 

_“I think my favorite moment, or moments, is when theres no teacher, and nobody has enough energy to cause a ruckus that we’d all just stay in the room and do our own things. Especially to my group of friends. When we just huddle and talk about stuff. I really like hanging out with them.”_

 

Wonwoo’s answer gets him some laughs and ‘awws’ from his friends “We love hanging out with you too Wonwoo!” Seungcheol shouts from his seat. 

 

“Leave it to Jeon Wonwoo to make a cheesy comment.” Soonyoung says before Wonwoo is lightly kicking him in the back. 

 

The screen then switches to have Mingyu give his answer. 

 

_“I think my favorite moment is when we won in the relay race in the sports fest. We weren’t really strong in the other events but I’m glad we won.”_

 

Wonwoo averts his attention from kicking Soonyoung to focus on the projection once again. He wants to hear the answers of the other members of class. To Wonwoo’s confusion though, after his answer, the next question pops up in the screen. 

 

_Q2: Who is your most hated person in the room and the person you like best in the room?_

 

“Hey why is it only Wonwoo and I appearing in the video?” Wonwoo hears Mingyu ask Seungcheol. “Don’t tell me you guys included that part you said you deleted? Jeonghan!” 

 

“Mingyu relax nothing bad is going to happen. Wait for the other videos, to show up.” Jeonghan tells Mingyu as he pulls him down to sit. 

 

And to Wonwoo’s surprise, he sees Mingyu again on the screen. 

 

_“Wait is this going to be shown to the whole class?”_  

 

Wonwoo sees Mingyu looking at someone and nodding after. 

 

“ _I guess if this is going to be shown to the whole class, FUCK YOU SEO KANGJOON! I HATED YOU  EVER SINCE YOU SAT RIGHT BESIDE ME! I hope you trip on something and break your nose. That is all thank you.”_

 

 _“Now who is the person you like best in class?”_ A voice that sound like Seungcheol asks in the background. 

 

_"I think you guys won’t let me leave if I gave you our group as an answer. So if I had to pick one, I’d pick Wonwoo."_

 

Hearing Mingyu say he is his most liked person in class makes him blush, but he makes sure not to let the taller, or anyone rather, see his flushed face. 

 

_"He once saw me having a hard time in my maths so he told me he’d help me. I ended up passing the exam the next day after his tutoring."_

 

 _Oh yeah, I did tutor him once._ Wonwoo thinks to himself. And at that moment, he remembered his answer for the same question and starts panicking. 

 

The screen switched to Wonwoo now for his answer. 

 

_“I think the person I like the least is Kang Minseok. The dude always glares at me and sometimes he bumbps into me on purpose. He always says it was an accident, but I made sure to put a pair of Soonyoung’s sweaty socks in his bag during our last week of normal school days."_

 

Wonwoo’s confession earn him laughter from the whole group. 

 

“Wonwoo! That was you? Our teacher kept nagging me on finsing out who pulled the prank on Minseok.” Seungcheol laughs more. 

 

“Dude! I’ve been looking for those socks for a like a week! How dare you steal my socks!”

 

“It’s for you own good that Wonwoe stole those socks, Soonyoung.” Jihoon says while still laughing.

 

The laughs in the room doesn’t help Wonwoo though. Sure, the revenge story was nice, but what he is going to say next in the video will surely embarrass him than he already is.

 

_“What about your favorite person?”_

 

_“Hmm, I’d say Soonyoung but I’d rather not have him tease me for this so I’m gonna say Mingyu. When I tutored him in his house he game me cookies. After I said I liked them, he would always give me a small plastic wrapper full of them during lunch.”_

 

“That’s it I’m leaving.” Wonwoo says as he stands up and ready to leave before Soonyoung got hold of his legs. 

 

“No! Wonwoo you have to stay. We made this for you.” Soonyoung pouts and gives Wonwoo the puppy eyes. 

 

“You look creepy knock it off! Besides, you didn’t delete the part where I talked about that did you?” 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know what the video looks like. It was Jihoon that edited it.” Soonyoung pulls Wonwoo down. “Okay dude, I’m sorry. But I think it’s better you see the whole video. That way, if you hate it, you won’t have to waste time thinking what the final clips we’re added in the video when you walk out.” Soonyoung smiles at Wonwoo.

 

“Thanks a lot Soonyoung, this is why you’re not my favorite person.”

 

“I know, Mingyu is.” Wonwoo blushes at Soonyoung’s comeback.

 

On the other side of the backyard, he could see Seuncheol and Jeonghan strangling Mingyu to stay put. _Why is he trying so hard to break free? Does he know about what I said in the video?_

 

_Q3: When was the last time you cried that is related to the class?_

 

Unlike the first two questions, where only one person answers at a time, Wonwoo is shocked to see both of them in a split screen. 

 

_"Prom". _

 

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo said the same thing. Wonwoo doesn’t know why but he looks over to Mingyu only to meet the eyes of the latter. It didn’t last long, both of them looked away immediately. 

 

“Soonyoung.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and stay. But if things go ugly after this whole video prank you guys are pulling, I’m never talking to you or the other class officers again.” 

 

Soonyoung could sense the seriousness in Wonwoo’s voice. He gulps, “Sure, Wonwoo. Shit, now I hope everything happens as planned.” 

 

 _Why did Mingyu cry during prom?_ Wonwoo was thinking this to himself. He needed to find out why, so he decided to stay even though he wants to dig a hole and stay inside it forever. 

 

_Q4: If there’s one thing you regret doing or not doing in your last year in high school, what is it?_

 

The format is back again and Mingyu is the first one to answer. 

 

_“Something I regret…”_

 

Mingyu stayed silent for a while before answering.

 

“ _I think I regret not asking the person I like for prom.”_ Mingyu laughs. “ _I guess I’m revealing to you why I cried about prom huh?”_

 

The screen switched now to Wonwoo. 

 

_“The thing I regret about my senior year…”_ Wonwoo gulps from his seat. _“I didn’t go to prom. It was stupid of me to think going to prom would just be a waste of time. There are other reason too why I didn’t go. But I regret not going to prom because I didn’t even get to the dance with the person I like.”_

 

Wonwoo’s head is burrowed into his arms and legs. If Soonyoung and Jihoon didn’t really delete what he said next, then it’s over for him. 

 

_“Hey Wonwoo. Do you mind us asking who this person is? Who knows you still might have a chance.”_

 

Wonwoo didn’t answer for a while. It was obvious he was hesitating. _“It’s Mingyu. I know right? It was stupid of me to like someone like him. Hey Soonyoung, do you mind if you delete this part? I really wouldn’t like people, especially him to find out. I want to leave this behind.”_

 

By now, Wonwoo is hiding more than just his blushing face. He’s hiding the tears falling from his eyes. 

 

“Soonyoung,” His voice a little rough, head still tucked into his limbs. “I can’t believe you would do this. You of all people.” 

 

“Hey Wonwoo, Wonwoo. I’m sorry, but I promise you I- We had good intentions.” 

 

By now everybody is looking at Wonwoo, he just doesn’t know it. Jihoon paused the video, since Wonwoo is not watching. “Come on Wonwoo, I need you to watch this next clip, I promise you I didn’t out your secret for nothing.” 

 

Wonwoo slightly lifts his head up only to reveal his teary eyes. He doesn’t talk to Soonyoung anymore and just looks at the paused screen with his face. Jihoon sees him paying attention now and plays the video. 

 

The video played only to switch to Mingyu’s part now. After Wonwoo finds out why Mingyu cried, he’s definitely leaving this place, and the people around him. 

 

“ _I think I regret not asking the person I like for prom.”_ Mingyu laughs. “ _I guess I’m revealing to you why I cried about prom huh?”_ It was the same clip as before.

 

_“And who is this mystery person that you didn’t ask? I thought you had a date during prom?”_

 

_“Yeah I had a date, but she ended up ditching me. Told me ‘I was thinking of him too much’. I wanted to ask Wonwoo to prom, but the day I was planning on asking him, he told me he wasn’t going to prom.”_  

 

Wonwoo is stunned hearing those words come out of Mingyu’s mouth. _He wanted to ask me to prom?_ He looked over to Mingyu just to meet his eyes again. This time, they look at each other longer, both eyes stained with tears. 

 

The screen is back to Wonwoo once again. 

 

_“Wonwoo, tell me honestly, why didn’t you go to prom?”_ Voice coming from Jihoon. 

 

_“I’ll tell you if you turn off the camera.”_

 

_“ Okay,”_

 

Jihoon acts like he turned the camera off but showing how the video is still going, he didn’t. 

 

“I’m sorry again Wonwoo.” He hears Soonyoung say from beside him. 

 

_“Well, I was afraid. I wanted to dance with Mingyu but I doubt I’ll get a chance to do that. He had a date right? Hm, can you believe me thinking I could dance with Kim Mingyu?”_  

 

“So you didn’t delete it huh?” Wonwoo says to Soonyoung, but the latter has no response. 

  
Suddenly, the screen turned black and was then replaced a still picture of curtains. The lights that we’re lighting the dark backyard was turned off only to be replaced by a spotlight aimed at a disco ball hanged loosely from a wooden stick. _How come I didn’t notice that before?_ Wonwoo thinks to himself. 

 

 

Music started to play and Wonwoo could recognize this song. “Can I Have this Dance from HSM3, the last song played during our prom.” Soonyoung tells Wonwoo. “I’m sorry for tricking you Wonwoo, but know that we had the best intentions. And you know who else didn’t got to dance to this song?” Soonyoung lets out a laugh. “The tall tree over there was crying in his seat when this was playing.” 

 

Wonwoo looked over to Mingyu only to find the taller walking right to him. Soonyoung leaves his side and he is left alone with Mingyu, under the disco ball. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Some prank these guys pulled huh?” 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Wonwoo isn’t looking Mingyu in the eyes. He can’t 

 

“What’s to be sorry for? You didn’t planned this.” 

 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry for not going to prom. I didn’t know you we’re gonna ask me.” 

 

“It’s not your fault, Wonwoo. Maybe if I just grew a pair and asked you right there without making small talk about prom, then maybe we could’ve danced together at prom. So I guess it’s also my fault.” 

 

“Don’t say that.” 

 

“Hey, this is going to sound sappy and cheesy and I really want to crawl into a hole right now, but can I have this dance, Jeon Wonwoo?” 

 

Wonwoo looked Mingyu in the eyes. “That’s a pretty lame way to ask someone to dance, Kim Mingyu.” 

 

“Ah then-“ 

 

“Yes.” Wonwoo grab hold of Mingyu’s arms and placed it on his hips. He then placed his own arms onto Mingyu’s shoulder. “Ah! I’ve wanted this so I might as well enjoy it.” 

 

Mingyu starts laughing with what Wonwoo said. “I’ve wanted this too.” 

 

“So if you wanted to ask me to prom, why did you a promdate?” 

 

“Ah, I didn’t ask her. She asked me and since I didn’t exactly had anyone to go with, I figured I’d go with her. I was thinking about you the whole prom though.” 

 

“I could tell.” Wonwoo lets out small laughs 

 

 

“Hey lovebird! Tell us if it’s okay to come out.” The two hear Seungcheol shout from the kitchen window visible from the backyard. 

 

 

“Hey Wonwoo, do you like me?” 

 

Wonwoo blushes at the question. He looks away from Mingyu but still holding his shoulders. “Maybe.” 

 

“Well, I like you. Would you like to be my boyfriend?” 

 

“Yes. I’d love that.” Wonwoo leans into Mingyu’s chest. 

 

“This is nice. We should thank our friends for doing this for us.” 

 

“Yeah, but I guess I’m never letting this go for Soonyoung.” 

 

“That reminds be, which college are you attending Wonwoo?” 

 

“Carat University, why?” Wonwoo looks up to Mingyu

 

Mingyu smiles. “I guess we’ll be stuck with each other for more than high school. I’m going to Carat University too.” 

 

 

This might be the best night of Wonwoo’s life. Surely, they let the song replay for at least 5 times before the others get out of their own and start asking questions. 

 

_I have the best friends I could ask for. Not to mention, the best boyfriend one could ask for._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this one shot!! i just had to take a break from continuing my other work. if you'd like, give those a read too HAHAHA advertising at its finest. 
> 
> anyway talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot) @wonwooscarrot and let's become mutuals im lonely
> 
> if you also have any suggestions on what else I should write about, definitely come talk to me i'd love to make a fic and dedicate it to someone. 
> 
> if there any errors or things that don't make sense, please tell me!!


End file.
